The Grand Magic Games Sample
by SilverThineWolf
Summary: It's the 34th Annual Grand Magic Games. Natsu Dragneel and Haru Glory are this year's accolades and must face the tragic journey of the Games. What will happen once they are shoved in the arena? Will they survive? How will this year's Games end?...Hunger Games Parody. Fem!NatsuxHaru, Fem!NatsuxGray. This is a sample that may or may not turn into a real story


**The Grand Magic Games**

_Every year it happens._

_Every year there is a tournament. A battle. A __**deathmatch**__._

_Every year there is the Grand Magic Games._

_Every year the King of Fiore and the Magic Council sends a representative to retrieve two accolades from every district of Fiore, one boy, one girl. These two accolades were to be trained to become lethal fighters to defend their lives whilst in the Games._

_To __show__ what they're worth._

_To __survive__ through desperate times._

_To __live__ with the decisions they make._

_And to __**die**__…in a magnificent bloodbath._

…

It's the year X791, and the Grand Magic Games approaches. One girl was currently training up in the high hills and mountains surrounding Fiore. She had snuck out of the chain link fence that surrounded her district, Fairy Tail, to see if she could gather any useful plants and fresh kill. She reset the traps and had time to spare and decided to train by the waterfall, it would calm her nerves for later today. She grabbed her plain twin swords that were buried deep within a hidden cave and climbed to the top of the waterfall. She closed her eyes, reminiscing all the times she was trained by Erza, one of the winners of the Grand Magic Games. Gray, her best friend, found out about her training early on and found his own mentor, Ur, to keep up.

"Hey, Natsu!" Gray's voice reached up to her ears. She looked over the edge sharply and cut him off with a slice of her hand across her throat to quiet down. She motioned for him to come up as well. She stabbed her swords into the dry earth beside the hard rock and waited with her bag in her lap. Once he showed up, she punched him hard enough to leave him staggering.

"Stripper Icicle, you need to quiet down. It doesn't matter if we're outside the perimeters of the fence, we can never be more careful. You know that?" she harshly whispered to him, glaring from underneath her spiked fringe from one eye.

"Sorry Flame-Brain, sometimes forget," he nonchalantly shrugged, even though on the inside he worried far more than he was showing on the outside. "Look what I've got," he smirked as he held up two large slabs of ham. "Got it from the butchery for only a small hare."

"That's brilliant! Wendy left us some cheese and bread," Natsu showed her food and they shared a better breakfast than most in the Fairy Tail district. It was once a thriving district that all remembered to be the maker of exceptional fighters and weapons of all kinds. Now, ever since seven years ago, things have obviously changed. After they had eaten their fill, they decided to fish to see if they could add to their share of the hunt.

Today was relatively a good day but for everything else, the day had only just begun. "I'll see you later tonight, I need to check with ol' Yajima if he has anything. Don't forget about tonight," Gray pressured. Natsu just nodded and went in a different direction of the woods.

After she rechecked and reset some traps once again, she headed back home. Right before she left the area, she replaced her weapons safely and made sure that no one, even if they did cross the fence and were to find the waterfall, would ever find them. She flipped over the fence gracefully, noting to look around to see if anyone noticed, and ran towards the middle of town for the Mayor's house, the Heartfilias.

Jude Heartfilia was a proud man that had become downtrodden with the depression of the death of his late wife and oncoming years with every approach of the Procuring. He became more harsh and strict, nothing like what he once was back in the days when the beautiful Layla Heartfilia was alive and well. They had a daughter named Lucy Heartfilia; a kind, generous girl that helped anyone in need no matter what. She was the one who answered the back door.

"Hello, Miss Natsu, how can I help you?" she kindly asked with a genuine smile. They had become friends over the years but Natsu never liked being in public as much as the other girl, so they hadn't spent much time together unless it was for business.

"Hey, Miss Lucy," she grinned, "I've come with some fresh-picked blueberries and peaches waiting for you. Care to buy any?" Lucy's eyes brightened and she dug in her pouch for the Jewels needed to pay.

"Oh, these are delightful! Thank you so much, Natsu!" Her eyes then dulled and became gloomy. "Good luck with the Procuring today…" The other looked to her muddy boots and nodded, clutching her bag.

"You as well, Lucy." She turned and went straight home, gritting her teeth.

Once there, she found her sister, Wendy, and their mother, Grandine, cleaning the house. Wendy was currently feeding their two cats, Carla and Happy, when Natsu walked in, muddy boots and all.

"Natsu! Take off your boots outside before walking in here!" Grandine scolded, a wooden spoon in hand, "How many times have I told you that?"

The pink-haired girl sheepishly smiled to her mother and went to the back door again, untying her boots and walking back inside. "I found some new…" Natsu recognized the wear her family was wearing and knew simple, idle chit-chat wouldn't do anything to help. Wendy was wearing Natsu's first Procuring dress and Grandine had a beautiful white long dress with ruffles. Today…this year…is the first year Wendy will have her name entered in the drawing at the Procuring. It set everyone off balance from their regular routines.

She set her bag on the floor by the back door and started getting ready herself. She bathed, scrubbing all the grime from her workout this morning, and finish with lathering strawberry-scented soap into her hair. She stepped out, draining the water by unplugging the tub, and dried herself off with a large towel. Wrapping one around her hair and head, she saw the dress that Grandine had chosen for her. Her mother's own dress, to be exact.

**~Natsu~**

I slipped it on and had Grandine do my hair up in a high ponytail, my scarf as the band, letting a few strands fall skillfully around my face. After we were ready, we ate a simple meal of milk and bread before heading out to Magnolia Square for the Procuring to begin. Once we reached the crowd, we were instantly separated amongst the throngs of people. I went in the front with the other sixteen-year olds, Wendy in the back with the twelve-years, and our mother smushed with the other bystanders who were below or beyond the age limit of twelve to eighteen.

The Mayor stepped forward towards the microphone in center stage. He cleared his throat and replaced his hands to his back, "It is once again the time for our annual festival to commence. We have standing before us our five champions. Please welcome Erza Scarlet, champion of the 23rd Games; Gildarts Clive, champion of the 13th Games; Laxus Dreyar, champion of the 31st Games; Mirajane Strauss, champion of the 26th Games; and Mystogan, champion of the 10th Games." There was immense applause and I clapped the most I could when I saw my red-haired mentor. "Now, please welcome Jellal Fernandes, representative for our district!" A lousy round of applause had ended almost immediately the man was at the mic.

"Happy Grand Magic Games, everyone!" he devilishly smirked, his tattoo crinkling at the end form his big grin, "It's so grand to see all of you another year," he sneered, "I wonder what our accolades will be like this year. Let the drawings begin, ladies first." I looked at the ball with a blank expression, one trickle of sweat was making a trail down my back, and I prayed to the Dragon Gods that it wouldn't be me. I then prayed for Gray and just as I was about to for Wendy, the name was called.

"Wendy Marvell!" he announced with glee, waving the itty-bitty piece of paper in front of the crowd, just to show that this was reality and not a nightmare. "Wendy Marvell, please step forward." It was silent, no one moved, and no one breathed. I looked around to find my sister frantically, catching Gray's eyes with horribly shocked ones, before finding cross-bearing guards the Magic Council sent grappling my sister from her spot and towards the stage. She was kicking and screaming for one of us to save her. Without thinking, I stepped out of my place and charged towards the guards, pushing and wrestling them off.

"I volunteer as accolade!" I screamed, glaring towards Jellal to see if he opposed. It was quite the opposite actually; he was smirking in amusement as I stood protectively in front of Wendy. "Go, Wendy," I ordered as I was led to the stage. I caught a glimpse of Gray's anguished eyes and tried to smile. I failed but looked forward again.

"No! Natsu, you can't go! No, I won't let you!" Wendy's pale arms wrapped around my waist and halted my ascent up the stairs. I couldn't look at her or I would definitely break into tears. I only wanted to keep my sister safe, that's all I wanted. How does one single slip of paper reach into the hands of one such as Jellal Fernandes, amongst thousands of others?

"Let go, Wendy, go back now," I muttered. I unclasped her arms from me and lightly pushed her away. "Go!"

"No-!" she was cut off and I turned to see Gray lifting her up in his arms securely.

"Burn them to ashes, Flame-Brain," he swallowed and his jaw was clenched horribly tight. He turned away and carried a screaming and crying Wendy towards Grandine. I caught my mother's eyes and smiled sadly, waving over my shoulder as I took each heavy step up those white stairs.

"We have a volunteer, ladies and gentleman!" Jellal grasped my hand and raised my arm to show me to the district. I remained with my poker face and ripped my arm away in disgust. "What's your name, missy?" he jeered.

"Natsu Dragneel," I stated proudly, staring straight into the eyes of the cameras and people in the crowd.

"And who was that little girl there?" he asked, actually curious for once.

"My sister…" I whispered.

"Well, a round of applause for our newest accolade, Natsu Dragneel!"

No one clapped, no one cheered, and no one even uttered a cry. It was silent and tense for what seemed like decades and it seemed to grow by each passing second. Then, starting with Erza and Gray, they raised their right arms and inverted their palms to face themselves, closing all their fingers except for their thumb and forefinger which were pointing outwards. Soon, the whole district was giving me their goodbyes and I grinned, promising to myself that I would break down later.

"Now, it's time for our male accolade!" Jellal interrupted the precious moment. He reached into the glass ball and randomly picked a small piece of paper. He read the name of Haru Glory. I kept my shocked gasp to myself and watched as a gray-haired teen made his way towards us, his eyes locking with mine only for a few short seconds.

He was the one who saved us. Who saved my family. This couldn't be happening. Why him of all people?! Someone! Volunteer! Please!

Haru Glory was a name and face that I would never forget, even if he doesn't remember from back then. He was the only one who cared and brought our family to life, without even knowing it most likely. His father is an apothecary, whom deals with the riches' ill and the more fortunate poor people with ailments. I had ran to him for help but had no money, ever since Igneel had disappeared, our lives were slowing going down the drain. Grandine was growing more ill and the depression from her husband vanishing without a word or goodbye made everything worse. We were starving, growing sick, and finally, ready to die.

There was a night where Grandine's coughs were getting worse and she started to vomit blood and other unspeakable things. I went to the local apothecary and begged for medicine, but he wouldn't help, no one did. Fairy Tail district was already growing poor and the Magic Council and royalties paid no heed. As I was kicked out of the shop and thrown across the street, all I was thinking was when was it going to get better. When were the Dragon Gods going to show their sympathy upon our district and send something, anything…

"Here," a soft mutter and a bundle was dropped into my lap. I looked up to see smoldering gold eyes and shaggy gray hair that framed his face perfectly. They turned away and I could only watch as the door shut closed, leaving me in the dark once more. I grabbed the bundle and sprinted back home, ready to see what was in the bundle. I saw medicine that was needed, even food, and I knew from that day on…we were going to survive no matter what happens.

"We have our tributes!" Jellal announced almost triumphantly. "Shake hands," he ordered and we faced each other, gold met black, and our hands connected. His warmth seeped into my hand and then we let go. The King's anthem was played but I couldn't listen, I didn't want to. All I could focus on were my memories before this moment and hope to Igneel that I would survive and come back home alive. Deep in the darkest depths of my mind, I wondered if I would have to kill Haru myself or watch his death by another's hands.

**Wolfy: I just thought of this when I reread the Hunger Games. I haven't watched the movie yet (I know, I know I'm lame) but I couldn't get this out of my head.**

**Lilah: This is just an idea, we're just wondering if it would be good enough for people to read though. So this'll be like a sample? We don't know yet**

**Wolfy: Anyway, comment and tell us what you think.**


End file.
